Myogi's Black Lightning
by Dark-Phoenix22
Summary: After being kicked out of the NightKids for losing on their home course, Nakazato Takeshi disappears from the racing world. Around the same time an insanely driven GTR appears haunting Myogi, heralding it's approach with the sound of rolling thunder
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, but if I ever see Takeshi (Zack) I swear Shuichi Shigeno is never getting him back.

_Note: For my purposes in this story, the crash with Takeshi's S13 was more serious than in the manga. Anything medical is probably made up off the top of my head cuz I can't remember the specifics, so don't believe any of it._

**Myogi's Black Thunder**

The rough feel of the seat against his back was a welcome escape for Nakazato Takeshi's mind to focus on, interupting the thoughts spinning madly around in his head. He felt sick, his stomach twisting as he sat sat motionless in the driver's seat of his GT-R. Takahashi Keisuke had beaten him, on his own home course. It was the third loss in a row and it grated on his already stressed mind. He opened his eyes and looked over at his teammates through the windshield. They were silent for the most part, taking the lead of Takeshi's second Shingo Shoji, who was sitting casually on the hood of his SiR2 watching the motionless black car before him.

His lip curled. He had a feeling that Shingo was going to try something. That smug look on the other Night Kid's face was a look usually reserved for when Shingo believed he had one-upped Takeshi. He sighed and rolled his head to the left, his eyes closing as he focused on the sound of his engine ticking steadily as it cooled. The sound for him was like a balm on his mind, soothing the migraine he could feel building up behind his eyes.

Feeling like he had gotten himself under suitable control, he open the door and stepped out, the wind catching his hair and blowing it forwards to cover his eyes. Shingo made a noise of satisfaction and pushed himself up off the hood of his car.

"Oi, Nakazato! We," Takeshi looked up sharply, his eyes burning into Shingo's. "The team and I," he ammended, "have something we'd like to tell you."

Takeshi cocked his head, an unreadably expression on his face. The migraine was building with every word that came out of Shingo's mouth, throbbing behind his eyes painfully enough to make his vision fuzz.

"We want you out of the Night Kids."

Takeshi stumbled.

"What!" He looked around at the faces of his teammates. Most had the decency to look guilty and dropped their gazes, unable to meet their leader's eyes. The rest stared defiantly at him, disgust in their eyes as Shingo explained.

"You go around saying how you are the best driver on Myogi, unbeatable. But a rich, snob just beat you on our own course! You always ask for perfection from us, yet you lose to cars like that yellow rich boy vehicle and that 86?" He crossed his arms, and straightened in an unconscious attempt to lord over Takeshi.

"You're not worthy to be our leader."

Something snapped audibly in his head, the pain from the migraine amplifing enough to black his vision entirely before disappearing completely. His voice was low and angry with an almost seductive edge when he spoke.

"And you are?"

Shingo regarded him silently, a tingle running up his spine telling him that something was wrong. Takeshi's eyes were burning into his, and from the close range he could see that Takeshi's pupils had narrowed into pinpricks. His entire body had tensed, his hands fisted by his sides.

Takeshi focused past him on his team mates.

"You're kicking me out?" His loud voice silenced the parking lot. "I _made_ this team! I _chose_ you **_all_** to be a part of the Night Kids, and you chose Shingo over me!" He stepped forwards, the force of his anger making the entire team step back.

Shingo kept his voice steady, hearing the whispers of the other teams carried to his ears by the wind. This was not meant to be this public.

"This is a group decision. We don't want to see you on Myogi again or we'll take action."

Takeshi threw his head back and laughed. The whispers silenced at the dark sound and all eyes focused on the Night Kids team leader. Takeshi stepped forward.

"You'll - take - action, will you!" The spaces between the words mocked him. "What are you going to do to me? Push me over the cliff!" Takeshi was an inch away from Shingo's face so suddenly that he flinched back, the tingle getting stronger as he focused on the dark eyes so close to his. The emotions there froze him to the spot. Hatred. Sheer, seething hatred blazed out of those heavily lashed black eyes. Takeshi smiled and leaned forwards, his lips just brushing Shingo's ear, making him shudder.

"I dare you."

* * *

Takahashi Keisuke turned to his brother as they watched the Night Kids get into their cars and leave, Nakazato Takeshi still standing silently in front of his car. Ryosuke was watching the ex. Night Kids leader closely.

"Well, that was the worst idea they've ever had." He turned and started towards his car. The yellow FD parked beside his brother's car a few feet away.

"Wait Keisuke." He turned to look questioningly at his brother. Ryosuke nodded towards Nakazato.

"I don't like the look of this. Let him go first."

"Aniki...?"

"You remember the crash Nakazato had in his S13, don't you Keisuke?" Ryosuke glanced over at Keisuke, the rest of the RedSuns gathering around to listen. Keisuke nodded.

"Yeah, it was a bad one. Completely totalled the car. He was in a coma for 3 weeks 'cause of the head injuries." Ryosuke turned back to watch Takeshi get into his GT-R.

"When he woke, Nakazato was diagnosed with an emotional disorder due to trauma. It mimics a split personality in that depending on which side you are dealing with, he seems like a completely different person. It's not actually another personality, it is still just him, but the emotions that he is capable of showing are different. The main 'personality' is his normal self, easy going with a quick but short temper. Positive emotions mostly." He shook his head.

"I believe this is the other 'personality'." Keisuke tilted his head.

"It has all the other emotions right? The negative ones like Rage, Hatred, depression, etc." He thought about it.

"Those emotions would drive him insane wouldn't they?"

The roar of an RB26 DETT engine drowned out Ryosuke's answer. The Skyline was the type of car that seemed to react to the driver's emotions as well as his driving, and the car before them pretty much proved it. The normally smooth sound was twisted into a Dragon's roar as the lights came on.

The car floored it backwards towards the small break in the guardrail, that was the entrance to the parking lot. The wheels twisted a few feet before the opening, spinning the car violently around twice, the weight shifting the car from being balanced on four tires to two, the sides switching as the tires skipped. It barely scraped through without touching the guardrail, the tires shrieking as the whole car slid sideways and came to a stop facing down the mountain, perfectly aligned in the proper lane. The tires squealed and spun a few moment before gripping and sending the powerful 4WD barrelling down the road, nearly taking out the rail on the first turn before it disappeared from sight.

---------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first Initial D fic, please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't really know any of the other Night Kids except for Takeshi and Shingo, much less know what cars they drive, so I have borrowed the character Jun (Is he an actual character?) And his car the Honda NSX from the writer of the stories on the website: This is an awesome site, I encourage you all to go check it out.

**IMPORTANT QUESTION AT BOTTOM!**

**Chapter 2**

Hands tightening to a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel, Shingo darted another quick look at the rearview mirror. The tingle that had run up his spine when facing Takeshi was back and quickly growing into a chill. Something bad was coming, and he'd bet his life that it was coming up behind him. Reaching forward he pressed the center of the steering wheel, honking at the car ahead, signaling it to go faster.

The silver Honda NSX ahead of him obligingly sped forward faster, pulling away from him for a moment before he accelerated to match it. The tingle had turned into a full on chill, goose-bumps breaking out on Shingo's bare arms by the time the thing he finally saw the thing he was most dreading appear behind him.

The headlights rocketed around the turn like the car they were attached to was out of control and bore down on him at an incredible speed. The car tailing Shingo had it's brights on blocking him from telling what type of car it was, but the almost tangible feeling of malice pressing against him gave it away. GT-R.

BWHUMP

Shingo lurched forward, the steering wheel twisting in his hands as the car swerved across the road. He jerked it back just in time to avoid going into the ditch and flicked a quick look over his left shoulder at the car behind him.

"Shit, man! What the fuck are you doing?!"

The GT-R behind him fell behind slightly as he pressed the accelerator down further, attempting to put some distance between his obviously deranged ex-teammate. He could barely hear the sound of the GT-R revving behind him over the sound of his own car, and his breathing that he only now realized was labored, but he knew what was going to happen.

**BWHUMP**

The Red Civic lurched forwards harder, bouncing Shingo's head off the steering wheel and rear ending the NSX in front of it. The silver FR twisted, tires squealing as the driver scrambled to regain control. The GT-R behind them swung leisurely back and forth across the center line, mocking them with it's AWD stability, but also effectively blocking either car from braking and getting behind it. Shingo's mouth thinned in annoyance. Not that it would make a difference if they did; the GT-R, being and AWD car, would not react if they bumped it unless they hit it hard enough to do serious damage to their own cars.

Head pounding, Shingo focused on the car a head of him. The silver NSX belonging to his teammate Jun, had straightened out and was picking up speed, drawing away from him slightly. Is eyes flicked to the rearview mirror again.

'_He knew I was last to leave, so he's only after me!' _He reached for the switch controlling his Civic's headlights.

'_Gotta get Jun outta the way.'_

Shingo flicked his headlights at the NSX rapidly. He felt a jolt of relief as the yellow hazard lights began to flick and the car drifted to the shoulder. Accelerating around it, he attempted to draw the insane GT-R driver away from his teammate. Like he thought it would, the other car ignored the NSX completely and followed the SiR2 away from the now stopped car.

* * *

**Whump**

"What the shit?!" Jun, third driver of the Night Kids glanced in his rearview mirror long enough to see the red Civic backing off his rear bumper, as he twisted the wheel to regain control of his car. Good thing it hadn't been a harder bump or he would have been in serious trouble, not being as used to the handling of the NSX as he was with his old car.

"You've got a sick sense of humor man."

"Shingo - ?!" he started, but cut himself off when the Civic jerked towards him again, narrowly missing hitting him a second time before swerving behind him, close enough to his own car to block the headlights and allow him to see the other driver lift his head from the steering wheel in a manner that told Jun that Shingo had most likely hit it when he had rear ended him. The sudden lighting up of the SiR2's interior meant that another car was behind Shingo and from the closeness, had hit Shingo first, knocking him into Jun.

The SiR2 behind him straightened out and flicked it's lights rapidly at him in a way that meant he wanted him to pull over. Uneasy, Jun pressed the button to activate his hazards and slowed, guiding his car gently onto the shoulder.

The red Civic never even slowed down, accelerated even, around him and away. He gritted his teeth in frustration . _'What the hell's going on?'_

A second car roared by him positioned just behind Shingo's rear and to the left, nearly scraping against the side of his own car. The deep base rumbling of the Skyline GT-R's powerful 390hp engine and the wind of it's close passing shook the NSX and made Jun jump. He was just wondering who the hell had rammed Shingo into him when the headlights of his own car caught on the reflective surface of a team sticker in the rear window of the GT-R. _'Night Kids._' His eyes widened.

"Shit!"

Switching off the hazard lights, he floored the accelerator. The tires spun, kicking up dirt and sand in a cloud behind him before gripping the pavement and launching the silver Honda forwards.

People all along the road were talking and laughing, pointing after the cars and waving their hands about as the told others about what they'd seen. Jun's eyes narrowed in anger. They thought it was a joke, that Takeshi was just playing around with Shingo.

'_God, I hope Takeshi doesn't do anything stupid.'_

It was strange, this feeling of worry for Shingo. Not an emotion he'd usually associate with the violent NightKids' downhiller.

It took nearly all his skills to catch up with the two, but after a short, nerve racking drive, Jun expecting to see the crashed remains of either car around every turn, he was rewarded with the distant sight of the GT-R's round tail lights. He could see why he caught up now. Takeshi was slowing them down by nudging Shingo's bumper every time he managed to straighten the SiR2 out, backing off, then ramming him at different speeds, keeping the angry downhiller guessing as to how hard he was going to be hit. Because the Civic was an FF car, the bumps did not make him spin out like they had almost made Jun, but they did make for some interesting tricks to keep the car going straight.

* * *

Takeshi snarled. Why wouldn't Shingo just give in and spin out? All Takeshi had wanted was to give him the sick feeling of spinning out of control, like Shingo had given so many others, including Takeshi himself, before he had switched cars to the GT-R. 

He glared angrily at the red lights of the SiR2 a head of him. They might not be in a race, but just having the Civic in front of him made bile creep up his throat. Shingo had beaten him once in a race on the downhill of Myogi and since then, the feelings of anger and despair from that first race had come up every time they had raced since. His hands tightened on the steering wheel. He couldn't seem to beat Shingo anymore. He choked every time, the feelings getting the better of him, and they only grew stronger every time he did. And recently they had not just affected him against Shingo; they'd carried over into every race he'd participated in, and each loss was a huge blow to him, his pride getting stomped flatter and flatter.

The yellow flash of a warning sign in the Civic's headlights caught his attention, and he stared at it as he flew by. They had gotten that far already? According to that sign, they were almost halfway down the mountain already. He smiled. The increased pressure on the gas pedal made the Skyline's engine roar as it leapt forward, zeroing in on the red hatchback about 20 feet ahead.

* * *

'_Oh__ God, please stop. Just leave me alone!'_

Shingo twisted around in the seat to throw a quick look out the back window. Takeshi's GT-R had slowed down considerably and was now coasting along about 20 feet behind him. Maybe Takeshi had lost interest in the game. Shingo prayed that was the case.

He had known that his habit of bumper kissing was terrifying to the ones he did it to, and previously, he'd relished in that fact. As he looked out the windshield again he knew then, that bumper kissing was an activity he'd never do again. There was nothing like the feeling of being slammed from behind by another car and feel yours start to spin out of control and not be able to stop it. He had kept it on the road so far with some pretty tricky moves, but many of them he knew, had been pure luck. Shingo had never been happier to know that his car was an FF instead of an FR. If it had been an FR, he knew he'd most likely be in a twisted heap in the woods somewhere.

The reflective yellow of a warning sign caught his attention and he stared at it unseeingly for a few seconds. Then the sound of the GT-R revving closer hit the meaning of the sign home. Terror lanced through him raw and powerful, tears wetting his cheeks again in a flood and his breath catching in heaving sobs.

The sign was one of few placed along the winding road of Myogi and symbolized one of the most dangerous stretches of road in Gunma. It was placed a few hundred feet away from a sudden left turn with a double guardrail. On the other side of that was a shear drop of over 100 feet. The road after the turn was cut into the face or Mt. Myogi, and was double railed for a few hundred feet before turning inwards once again to run back into the trees.

**SMASH**

Shingo couldn't stop his head from hitting the steering wheel for what felt like the 20th time, he felt his skin split and the sudden flood of blood nearly blinded him. His inability to see only seemed to make his other sense more sensitive and he felt and heard that the black GT-R was not backing off. Rather, it was pushing harder.

Stomping on the accelerator and trying to steer the other way meant nothing as he needed to shift up to go faster, resulting in his faithful Honda motor screaming futilely as the larger, more powerful car pushed just faster than the SiR2 could go.

* * *

Racers along the side of the road stared at the cars as they passed locked together, phones against their heads forgotten as the previously funny activity seemed to be going rapidly out of control. People from the top had called down to the lower galleries to tell them of the spectacle that had gone on at the top and the successive galleries had done the same, updating the others on what Takeshi was doing. They had thought it was a joke, that Takeshi was just scaring Shingo as revenge and had laughed and cheered the black Nissan driver on. It didn't seem nearly so funny anymore. 

Cries of "What the hell is he doing?!" and "He's gunna push him over the cliff!" rose in the air above the galleries as the spectators raced across the galleries and down below to the next, keeping the cars in view.

With the crunch of plastic breaking, the Nissan backed off again, red plastic and glass from the Civic's tail light exploding away from the car, only to charge forward and hit it again on an angle. The Civic, wheels already turned to the left, was forced to turn, the rear fender collapsing and the tire locking. Smoke rose in clouds from the burning rubber as the GT-R forced the car to continue moving forward, front bumper pressing against the left fender and door of the red Civic.

* * *

Shingo was almost out of his head in terror, an annoyingly persistent high pitched keening in his ears that he vaguely recognized as coming from him and not the sound of the brakes as they strained to stop the motion of the car. The turn was just a head, and Shingo could see between the guardrails. The other side was completely black except for the lights of the distant city. Looking wildly at his previous team leader's car, he could just barely see the silhouette of the dark haired driver inside. 

"Stop! PLEASE!" the other driver ignored him and gunned it again. Shingo could hear the crunch of metal as the door started to buckle inwards with the pressure to match the already collapsed fender.

"Nakazato stop it!"

He ignored the sounds of people surrounding the cars, the people still staying a distance away from the still movie vehicles, and continued to plead with the other driver. Unnoticed by the two drivers, the spectators had gotten between the battered red Civic and the guardrail and stood with their arms spread.

The GT-R backed slightly before hitting the smaller car again, pushing it closer to the cliff. Shouts of fear and anger came from the spectators, some in tears from watching what they considered to be a murder attempt by a person that they idolized. But it wasn't a shout from one of them that made Takeshi pause. It was Shingo.

"TAKESHI, PLEASE!"

* * *

-Snap- 

Sudden blinding pain streaked across his vision, the migraine from earlier returning with a vengeance. Takeshi lifted his sparking, watery eyes and squinted out the windshield. Panic and fear bit through him as he took in the scene. The battered car in front of him, the people screaming at him and... His stomach dropped fast enough that his head spun and he barely held in the vomit that threatened in his throat. The sight of Shingo's terrified, tear soaked face burnt itself into his mind.

'_Oh my god. What did I do?'_

One hand over his mouth, tears of his own trickling down his face, he reached down and set the car in reverse. The people surrounding them, thinking that he was going to ram the helpless Shingo again, ran forward to beat on the hood and put themselves between him and his victim.

* * *

Jun stomped on the brakes as the reverse lights on the Skyline GT-R lit up and started backing towards him. The black car didn't back far and he, as well as the spectators were unprepared for the car settling in park and the door opening, the slim body within launching itself out to land on hands an knees and vomit onto the pavement between his hands. 

Jun ignored the vomiting man and exited his own car to race to the driver's side of the red SiR2 sitting a few feet away from the guardrails. The window was open and he leaned down and placed his hands on the door, leaning inside to see how his teammate was doing.

Shingo's hands were locked in a white-knuckled grip around the steering wheel, the leather dented under the terrified grip. Tears soaked his pale face, and his entire body was shaking, blood dripped down his face from a large cut on his forehead, and ran into his right eye.

"Shingo?" Jun reached out a hand and placed it over Shingo's on the wheel.

"It's over, he stopped. He's not in his car anymore." Shingo turned his face towards Jun, fresh tears leaking from his eyes; eyes that were begging him to be telling the truth. Jun's voice softened.

"It's over now, you're alright." Shingo nodded haltingly. Jun opened the door.

"Okay, lets get you out of the car."

With Jun's help, Shingo pried his hands off the steering wheel and unbuckled his seatbelt. Sliding out of the car took a little more time, as his body was starting to shake worse and worse every minute, but he eventually managed to stand on his own, hands locked on the arm Jun had around his waist to help if needed. He only took a few steps away from his car before his legs collapsed underneath him dragging Jun to the ground too, where he leaned his head against his teammates chest and cried silently.

A few feet away, Takeshi had managed to get to his feet, and in the eyes of the spectators, he seemed in almost worse condition than Shingo. He took a halting step forward before stopping and swaying, his eyes locked on Jun's.

"Wha -?" Takeshi stopped mid-word, his mouth relaxing and falling partly open, his eyes staring blankly ahead. They all noticed as a trickle of liquid ran out of his nose. Someone gasped and pushed forwards through the crowd. Ryosuke of the RedSuns was the one that caught Takeshi as he started to topple over, and cradled the larger man as held lowered them to the ground.

"Somebody call an ambulance!"

* * *

OMFG! 7 Pages!! That's the longest chapter of any story I have written to date I believe. 

I'd like a vote from my reviewers. Should I make this into a Tak/Shi slash story? Or should I leave it the way it is?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Somebody call an ambuance!"

Takahashi Ryouske glanced down at the man held cradled in his arms as he lowered them both to the ground. The dark, heavily lashed eyes were half closed, the brown eyes behind the lids staring vacantly into the distance. As he watched, a small bead of blood welled up from the outer corner of his left eye and trickled down his face to mingle with the blood that, belatedly, Ryosuke noticed was flowing from Nakazato's ear.

_'This looks bad.'_

Screaming nearby pulled his attention away from the man before him and Ryosuke raised his head and looked around. People were running in all directions around the four men in the road and the two cars, yelling back and forth, everyone trying to figure out what was going on. One cars' engine was now smoothed out to the familiar sound of a well-kept car at idle, the rich sound rumbling close at hand from the parked GT-R's muffler. The other was omniously silent. The saddened red Civic SiR2 was facing downhill, the left side of the car caved in, the rear wheel cocked at an angle towards the quarter panel above it from what was, obvious from Ryosuke's new position on the ground, a broken rear axle. Half on the pavement and half on the wide outer shoulder, less than 10 feet from the double guardrail that all mountain goers respected the Civic was a sobering sight.

Shingo, the owner of the red car was collapsed on the ground in front of the car, the open drivers door swinging behind them. His teammate Jun stared hard at Ryosuke as he allowed his new leader to collapse against his shoulder and sob, shoulders shaking as he came down from his terrorizing high.

Noticing the flash of red and blue lights from the bottom of the mountain road that curved under the look-off hearlding the imminent arrival of the ambulance, Ryosuke gently placed Nakazato's unresponsive body on the ground and stood. Glancing around to make sure no one was waiting for just such an action as an opportunity to cause Nakazato harm, Ryosuke made his way over to the kneeling pair.

"Does he have any injuries?"

Jun looked up sharply and his face twisted into a snarl. "You should have let that monster fall flat on his fucking face! Didn't you see what he did? He nearly _**KILLED **_Shingo!"

"No, I did not forget," Ryosuke snapped, his voice cutting. "And there will be legal action against him for it, but I am not going to let an obviously distressed man fall on his face and cause damage that might cover up whatever caused him to flip."

Jun's head went back, his eyes narrowed defiantly as he opened his mouth to snap back.

* * *

He came to himself laying on his back, hips cocked at an angle and his arms splayed out wide. The sky through Nakazato Takeshi's red-hazed and blurry vision pinwheeled in a slow circle as he slowly focused. The first thing that came back to him was Shingo's face, terrified and tear soaked through the passenger window as his GT-R pushed against the side of the Civic, driving it towards the cliff edge. The memory of what happened hit his stomach like a rock, stirring his nausea again.

The second thing that came back was the blinding pain in his head. A sharp spike that raced through his eyeballs and speared into every crevasse of his brain. The sudden return of the pain made his back snap up into a taut arch and his limbs stiffen and tremble with the sudden tension. Tears well up in his eyes and poured down the side of his face to catch in his hair.

Relaxing momentarily between spikes, his head rolled loosely to the side, his dazed eyes focusing on the three men about 20 feet away. They flickered queasily in his vision as people ran between them, his eyes not able to follow the quick movements. None of them were paying any attention to him, focused on Shingo as they were.

Jealousy spiked through him, setting off the headache again and turning his stomach into a boiling pit of rage and hate. Red filled his vision again.

_'Shingo. It's all Shingo Shoji's fault.' _

The thought came into his mind as his body arched up again uncontrollably from the pain. Everything was Shingo's fault. At that moment, **Global Warming** was Shingo's fault. And Takeshi wanted nothing more than to finish what he had started. Shingo deserved to go over that cliff for what he had done to him. His friends, his reputation, his TEAM - gone in seconds. And he was left with nothing..._Nothing..._

The thought crystalized in his mind with perfect clarity as his wrung out and aching body collapsed to the ground.

_'I have to get out of here. If the police get here soon, I'll lose everything else.' _He shook. _'My GT-R, they'll impound my GT-R for evidence, I'll never get it back.'_

His head rolled over to focus on the rear tire next to his head of his beloved black Skyline. His eyes finally focused with the purpose the thoughts had given him and the hazy view of the gunmetal colored rims focused. He could see every rivet and nut off the 16" rims, though though looking at the squigly tread pattern of the tire churned his stomach.

_'I can't lose it now...'_

Laboursly, he managed to roll his body onto his side towards the car, his hand reaching out towards the tire he had been contemplating. Slowly, using the car as a brace, he managed to get himself to his knees. Swaying unsteadily, he slowly moved towards the Skyline's still open drivers side door.

Pulling himself inside with slow movements and unsteady grips on the steering wheel and the center console, he manouvered himself into the drivers seat. He vaguely registered people noticing as he closed the door, and starting to run in his direction. Panic flashed through him, they couldn't catch him!

Feet on the pedals, pushing the clutch and the gas all the way to the floor, black spots and sparks of light flashing in his vision, he slammed the car into first gear. The engine roared, all four tires spinning before gripping the road and rocking the car back onto the rear suspension hard enough to bury the tires up into the wheel wells. Spinning the wheel to the left, he sent the car barreling towards the road leading down the mountain, people scrambling to avoid being hit.

Blinded by the panic and the blood leaking from his eyes that he had thought was tears, the GT-R weaved down the dangerous stretch of road next to the double guardrail. Drifting from one side of the road to the other, he corrected only when he registered the tires hitting the gravel shoulders of the narrow, unlit road.

Hitting 4th gear in only seconds, the 390 horses under the glossy black hood screaming at almost full output, the car hurtling down the road at over 100kph, his hazy mind and blury vision failed to focus on the danger up ahead. The posts of the guardrail streaked by with a wooshing sound so fast it was almost a steady hum and he never had time to focus. What was coming up so fast never even crossed his mind.

Takeshi jerked forward against the seatbelt hard enough to drive the breath from his lungs and slammed back into his seat with a sickening sense of weightlessness. His eyes focused forward out the windshield, which now had a huge spiderweb crack across the entire length. The polarized glass shattered into millions of tiny beads that rained down around him and outwards ahead of the car as if time itself had slowed, the pieces seeming to hover in midair like stars. His mind muddled, his hand reached out to try and touch the glittering points. Slowly the lights of the far off city at the base of the mountain rotated into view and all at one, time lurched back into proper speed.

Blood and bile filled his mouth, his bowels realeasing from the realization. Blood vessels in his eyes burst as his heart, hit by a horrendous shot of adrenalin beat so fast as to almost stop. And as the car's nose dropped, something seemed to rise from the darkness below, twin red points glowing before him like the eyes of fire to swallow the black car whole.

He screamed.

* * *

The sound of the Skyline GT-Rs engine revving into the red, and the ungodly scream of the tires drove Shingo to his feet, terror surging through him and driving his heart to racing. The Skyline roared past them in a cloud of thick grey smoke from the 4 wheel burnout, the red circular taillights burning in the hazy darkness like the rapidly receeding eyes of some horrible monster.

He didn't register the sound of people screaming around him, or notice Jun running ahead of him as if he was going to catch the disappearing car on foot. He only had eyes for the horrible weaving of the car he was now terrified of above all others, the echoing sound of the engine bouncing off the mountain side like thunder interspersed with the sound of gravel under tires.

**BOO-OOM**.

Jun stopped ahead of him with a lurch, his mouth opened in horror as the crowd on the gallery on the inside curve of the road went totally silent. Horrified beyond all belief, the crowd of nearly 80 people watched the Skyline's graceful arc into the darkness beyond the broken guardrail on the final turn before the road returned to the safety of the mountain valley. The car slowly sumersaulting out of sight, the final view any of them would have was the twin beams of the headlights flashing up over the road to briefly illuminate the face of the mountain before disappearing into the darkness for good...

_'No...'_

* * *

Well this has been a long hiatus... 3 years? Lol. I finally got around to watching the series again and got the inspiration to TRY and finish this story. Can't give any guarantees though.


End file.
